


Love's Name In Vain

by Synnerxx



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Will contemplates his relationship with Jack and how he really want it to be.





	Love's Name In Vain

At first glance, Jack may not look like a very complex individual, but Will knows from experience that he is. After all, he's grown up, gotten mature, and handles his responsibilities very well. Will's proud of him, even if he does miss Jack leaning on him for help. Not that he still doesn't, it's just becoming more and more rare for him to have to anymore.

Will finds himself lost more and more in thoughts of Jack and, at first, it freaks him out. This is his best friend, he shouldn't feel this way. Not anymore. He thought he'd dealt with those emotions on the yacht when Karen spread Stan's ashes. Apparently not, as they keep springing into his mind, forcing him to focus on them.

They'd always been there, in the back of his mind, they're relationship always had an undercurrent of something more than just best friends. Really, he's never wanted to kiss Grace as badly as he wants to kiss Jack, even when he thought he was straight and dating her. Looking at Jack makes it harder for him to resist the urge to feel those soft lips against his.

He's only human and there's temptation right in front of him and he knows Jack has to feel something for him, knows that he has to be able to feel that energy crackle between them whenever they touch. It can't just be him, can it?

He'll take that chance and get lost in a labyrinth in the shape of heart and hope Jack can pull him out of it.


End file.
